Willow?
by Dark-Corners
Summary: she's lost her memory. who the hell are the people with the weapons? is anyone going to save her? does she need saving?...               Alternate Reality, angelwillow


**Set before the gift, using alternate reality Angel.**

**disclaimer: dont own any of it, as per usual.**

The redhead blearily opened her eyes. First off taking in the strange people around her, then, as she tried to move, the very sharp stabbing pain at the back of her head. As she winced from the pain she saw the others moving in closer with concern etched on their faces.

"You alright Will's?" the closest asked. She took the time she needed to process the man next to her who had spoken.

He was wearing the most hideous attire as well as a name badge which stated clearly that he was Alexander Harris. She looked to his face-he had boyish features marred slightly by the worried look crossing his face.

"Willow?" her train of thought was interrupted by a blonde woman. She was standing, hands on hips, staring down at her.

'Great' she thought 'everyone is looking at me' which was quickly followed by 'wait, who is 'everyone' which was in turn followed by 'come to think of it...who am I?'

"Willow?"

Why did everyone keep saying that to her? She wasn't a tree, was she? She glanced down quickly to check, and upon proving herself right, felt slightly stupid for checking.

"Willow, we wondered if you hit your head hard."

Hard?! HARD?! It felt as though someone was drilling into her skull!!

Finally she spotted other people in the dark dank room, an older man of about 40 maybe?

A young women with brown hair, but the next thing she noticed was the one that shocked her most and made her very afraid, it was that they were all carrying weapons of some sort- axes, swords, crossbows and what she could only guess were wooden stakes. This was too far, she had to get out, these people were dangerous! She opened her mouth to call for help but somewhere between her brain and her tongue the words got muddled and she ended up exclaiming,

"Who are you people?!"

They all looked at each other and then back at her, perplexed looks scattered on their faces. The blonde, who seemed to be the ringleader, finally said something,

"Willow? Don't you remember? It's Buffy."

'So the brunette was Alex and the blonde was 'Buffy', weird name' she thought.

'Willow', for apparently that was her name, pushed herself to her feet, inducing a mind-searing thump on the inside of her brain.

As Willow backed away Buffy looked at Giles for help and support.

"Ahh Willow", he stepped in, "do you remember anything?"

"No" she answered flatly. She was looking for exits, feeling uncomfortable spending more than a second longer with these people. Glancing around she spotted that there was no-one behind her guarding the door.as the others looked at each other for what to do next, she had dived for it. As she hit it, the door sprang open, to her immense relief, she clambered out and slammed it shut behind her. Before she got her bearings she was off into the night.

Willow did not like those people, they seemed to know her but how could she trust them? They had weapons. Willow was so caught up in her own thoughts of what might have been happening in the room she had just left that she had failed to notice she had come out in a cemetery until she ran, full force, into a rather grotesques headstone. Tripping, she swore but quickly moved behind it as she saw the gang from the underground room heading towards her. They stopped, huddled to talk about something, then split and headed in different directions. Luckily none of them stayed to search the graveyard, having concluded she would be too scared to stay in it.

After Willow was sure they were gone she stood. Looking around herself she noticed movement in the bushes nearby,

"Hello?" she called, the shadow moved into full view. It was a man and he was slowly but surely creeping towards her.

"Do you know me?" she asked bluntly, no point dancing around the subject she thought.

"No" he said slowly, obviously confused as to the point of the question. Oh good, he's not one of the maniacs from before friends then.

She walked over to him, hoping he might have some answers. Say like the day, or the month, hell, she'd settle for just the year.

As she moved between the headstones to get closer to him to ask things he lunged at her, grabbing he by the neck and moving his mouth towards it. Panic encased Willow. She screamed and no one heard, but this fear and situation all had a vague familiarity to it.

She turned quickly using the, what she supposed was a vampire's weight against him and kneed him in the groin before freezing as she saw his face.

Horrified by the distorted features Willow again began to run but as she turned, she tripped and fell over a headstone.

The vampire approached at a crouch, wary of being kneed again, but Willow was in to much shock to register his approach, let alone fight back. She had no plan rush into her mind, no life saving strategy, so she did the only thing she could. Willow screamed. This time however, she was heard.

A/n, found this a while ago, I wrote it when I was about 12 and I am now typing it up. All comments welcome. Nothing abusive mind.


End file.
